This is a revised competing renewal application for the NICHD Oregon Child Health Research Center submitted in response to RFA HD-07-010. A Child Health Research Center Career Development Award has been an active and important contributor to the activities of the Department of Pediatrics at Oregon Health &Science University since 1995. It has served as a cornerstone for the development of successful Pediatric physician-scientists, and in turn, the development of the Department of Pediatrics into an academic center. The program includes an Administrative Component under the direction of H. Stacy Nicholson, M.D.,M.P.H. (Chairman and P.I.), De-Ann M. Pillers, M.D., Ph.D. (Program Director and co-P.I.), David Koeller, M.D. (Asst. Prog. Dir.), Ron G. Rosenfeld, M.D. (External Advisor;Stanford University), and Ella Booth, Ph.D. (Under-Represented Advisor) with an Advisory Committee and senior mentors from the greater OHSU scientific community with a track record of NIH funding and successful trainees. Since its inception, the Oregon CHRC has supported sixteen individuals. Fifteen scholars have obtained NIH funding, including fourteen NIH K- or M-awards, and seven scholars who have been PI on a total of sixteen NIH independent investigator awards (R01, R03, R21, P01, U01, UL1) and one NIH contract (N01). One scholar has a NIH T32 award and one scholar has been funded via a NIH R01 Women's Reentry Supplement. These grants total approximately $18 million in NIH funding. The potential recruitments are stronger than ever. Current faculty candidates have held NIH F32 awards, and the OHSU Pediatric Fellowship programs have an outstanding track record of fellows achieving support via individual NIH F32 stipends or T32 funding. The commitment of the Department of Pediatrics remains strong, with Dr. Nicholson's commitment of substantially more than a "dollar for dollar" match to the NIH funds. The support of the School of Medicine, OHSU, and Doernbecher Children's Hospital/OHSU Foundation are also outstanding, with a commitment of $14 million to support the development of the Pape Pediatric Research Institute as a base for our Scholars. The newly funded Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute will be a vital partner in facilitating the translational aspects of the scholars'research. In summary, the Oregon CHRC seeks renewal of its CHRCDA funding based upon an outstanding track record of, and promise of, continued success.